


Vida perfecta

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Burns, Cooking, Dinner, Disasters, Established Relationship, Grocery Shopping, Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings, Rings, Same-Sex Marriage, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22481080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Yuya empezaba en serio a preguntarse porque se hubiera levantado de la cama esa mañana.Habría sido mucho mejor por él quedarse todo el día durmiendo, y posponer todos programas por el día siguiente.
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya





	Vida perfecta

**Vida perfecta**

Yuya empezaba en serio a preguntarse porque se hubiera levantado de la cama esa mañana.

Habría sido mucho mejor por él quedarse todo el día durmiendo, y posponer todos programas por el día siguiente.

Pero no podía, tenía demasiado de hacer y demasiado poco tiempo a disposición.

Dentro de menos de dos días, Yuri y él iban a partir por la Francia, y Yuya tenía proyectos por esa noche, proyectos que incluían comentos poco vagos que el menor había hecho en cuanto les habían dicho del viaje.

Había empezado haciendo chistes alusivos sobre ellos y su relación, luego preguntándole si nunca hubiera pensado en algo para oficializar su vínculo, hasta que no había decidido de hablar más claramente.

_“Yuuyan, ¿sabías que en Francia el matrimonio homosexual es legal?”_

Lo había dicho como en broma, casi no tuviera importancia, pero Yuya no había sido tan ingenuo de no coger la señal detrás de sus palabras.

Sólo, hasta ese momento, nunca había entendido enteramente lo que quería Yuri, y haber realizado que fuera algo imposible por ellos, lo entristecía un poco.

Claro que si hubiera podido, se habría casado con Yuri inmediatamente.

No importaba que fueran idols, que fueran demasiado jóvenes o nada más; había decidido ya de pasar todo el resto de su vida con él, pues nada más importaba.

Esa mañana se había despertado con la intención de darle al menor una noche memorable, pero nada estaba yendo según sus planes.

Yuri había salido de casa después del almuerzo, comprometido con una entrevista y una sesión de fotos con el resto de los 7, y Yuya la había vista como la ocasión perfecta para preparar lo que le servía sin subterfugios.

Todo había empezado a salir mal desde el momento cuando había ido al supermercado.

No era algo que hiciera con gusto, pero creía de ser perfectamente capaz de hacerlo sin particulares desastres.

Había empezado a entrar en pánico cuando no había encontrado el molido de cerdo que le servía.

Parado en medio al pasillo de la carne al supermercado, había respirado hondo, determinado a no dejarse deprimir por ese simple contratiempo.

Quería cocinar la gyoza, sabiendo bien que era el plato favorido de Chinen, y no quería conformarse con algo diferente.

Había tenido más suerte al segundo supermercado, y había vuelto a casa para empezar a cocinar, seguro que le tomara tiempo para tener todo listo por esa noche.

Había peleado contra la harina que no quería juntarse con el agua, y otra vez había respirado hondo y había llamado a su madre, que le había explicado como añadir despacio el líquido mezclar siempre para evitar que se formaran grumos.

Superado el enésimo bache, había tenido que vérselas con la pasta, aparentemente demasiado sutil para el sustancioso relleno, y había tenido que empezar de nuevo, hasta que no tuvo éxito de preparar un número suficiente de albóndigas de forma bastante dignificada para ser servidos.

Luego se había concedido unos minutos de descanso en el sofá, harto.

Ahora había abierto de vuelta los ojos, entrando pronto en pánico cuando se dio cuenta que el cuarto a su alrededor estaba demasiado oscuro para su gusto.

Maldiciendo entre los dientes, había echado un rápido vistazo al reloj, descubriendo con horror que su descanso de unos minutos había durado más de una hora y media, y que estaban más de las seis.

Corrió rápido en cocina, golpeando un hombro contra el umbral e ignorando el dolor, determinado a hacer encontrar todo listo a su novio cuando hubiera vuelto a casa.

Tomó las albóndigas que había preparado y encendió la cocina bajo la olla con el aceite, esperando que se calentara bastante para empezar a cocinarlas.

En ese momento oyó sonar el móvil y se apresuró a contestar, bajando un poco el fuego.

“¿Hola? ¿Yuri?” dijo, titubeando, preguntándose porque lo estuviera llamando, dado que tendría que haber sido ya de vuelta a casa.

“ _¿Yuuyan?_ _Oye, lo siento, pero estamos retrasando un poco, creo que vamos a perder tiempo._ ”

Yuya se salió los ojos, luego se mordió los labios en la tentativa de contener la irritación.

“¿Cómo? ¿Cuánto tiempo? La cena...”

“ _Puedes empezar a comer si tienes hambre. Puedo calentarme algo más tarde. Lo siento Yuu, tengo que ir. ¡Hasta luego!_ ”

Colgó sin decir nada más, y Yuya se quedó quieto unos segundos, mirando fijo el móvil como si pudiera darle una solución para sus problemas.

Estaba a punto de llamar a Yuri de vuelta y pedirle de apresurarse porque tenía una sorpresa por él, cuando olió algo poco prometedor en cocina.

“¡La gyoza! ¡Joder!” gritó, entrando en el cuarto y siendo acogido por un olor a quemado horrible.

Corrió a abrir la ventana, en la tentativa de hacer salir un poco de humo, luego quitó la olla del fuego, echando las albóndigas en una toalla de papel, abriendo distraídamente el grifo.

Se recordó que era algo que absolutamente no tendría que haber hecho sólo cuando el aceite hirviente empezó a salpicar, alcanzando la encimera de la cocina y sus brazos.

Echando un grito de dolor, Yuya dejó la olla y se alejó, esperando que el aceite se enfriara y apretándose el brazo contra el pecho, tratando de hacer presión.

Cuando finalmente el líquido dejó de chisporrotear, cerró el frigo y se examinó el brazo, haciendo una mueca cuando vio marcas rojas aflorar en la piel, seguro del hecho que dentro de poco tiempo iba a encontrarse con quemaduras considerables.

Respiró hondo unas veces, sintiéndose a punto de echarse a llorar.

Sólo quería que todo fuera perfecto.

Había imaginado la escena en su cabeza docenas de veces: había visto a Yuri volver a casa y los dos de ellos cenar juntos, frente a una botella de vino como excepción, y luego finalmente el momento habría sido perfecto y él...

Sólo quería hacer feliz a Yuri, no pedía nada más.

Se pasó las manos en la cara, tratando de calmarse, y cocinó la gyoza restante, estando atento a la cocina hasta que no fueron listos, para evitar de quemarlos otra vez.

Luego tomó la botella de vino que había comprado esa tarde y se sentó a la mesa del salón, abriéndola y sirviéndose un vaso, desesperado, determinado a esperar el retorno de su novio sentado allí para evitar más desastres.

Si hubiera ocurrido algo más, no estaba seguro de poder sostener la tensión.

Una media hora más tarde, oyó con alivio la puerta de casa abrirse, e se puso en pie, sonriendo a Yuri cuando pisó en el cuarto.

“Hola.” lo saludó el menor, en voz llana.

Yuya pensó que fuera cansado, y no se preocupó.

“Hola, niño.” le dijo, yéndole al encuentro y metiéndole las manos alrededor de la cintura, bajándose con la intención de besarlo, beso que el menor evitó rápido. “¿Qué pasa?” le preguntó, saliéndose los ojos.

“Nada. Sólo fue un día horrible.” contestó Yuri, levantando los ojos hacia la mesa del salón. “¿Porque pusiste la mesa aquí y no en cocina? ¿Y porque abriste el vino?” preguntó, haciendo mala cara.

El mayor trató de ignorar el tono de Yuri, y se encogió de hombros.

“Pensaba que pudiéramos hacer algo diferente esta noche. Eso es todo.” indicó la cocina con la cabeza, sonrojando. “Te preparé la gyoza. Con unas dificultades, pero al final lo hice.”

Yuri asintió, sin dignificarlo mucho, y Yuya se sintió vacilar en sus buenos propósitos por la noche.

Se sentaron a la mesa, quedándose en silencio unos minutos mientras comían.

A Takaki le pareció que las albóndigas hubieran salido bastante bien, pero Chinen no comentó.

Después de unos minutos el mayor perdió definitivamente la paciencia que le quedaba, y golpeó los palillos en el plato antes de levantar los ojos hacia de él.

“¿Puedo saber qué pasa contigo? Desde cuando llegaste dijiste no más que tres palabras. Yo traté de hacer algo que te pudiera gustar y tú lo ignoraste completamente.” se quejó, sintiéndose de vuelta cerca de las lágrimas.

Yuri lo miró en los ojos, levantando despacio una ceja.

“¿Y por qué tendrías que haberlo hecho, Yuya? ¿Qué, te sientes culpable?” preguntó, en tono inocente.

Yuya frunció el entrecejo, no entendiendo lo que el menor estaba tratando de decirle.

“¿Culpable? ¿Por qué tendría que sentirme culpable? ¿Qué... qué hice?”

Yuri tomó de vuelta los palillos, empezando con esos a torturar la gyoza.

“Hoy oí a Yamada hablar con Yuto. Le estaba diciendo que el sábado pasado os visteis.” explicó, manteniendo el tono de voz neutral. “Me equivoco, ¿o fue cuando me dijiste que estaba de tus padres?” hizo un sonido de desdén, sacudiendo la cabeza y abandonando de vuelta los palillos, levantándose de la mesa. “No me gusta ser engañado, Yuya, y tendrías que saberlo mejor que todos. Yo te hablo de nuestra relación mientras tú quien sabe qué piensas o haces a mis espaldas. ¿Te das cuenta de cómo me hace sentir? ¿Te das cuenta que yo siempre confío en ti o en nosotros mientras a ti siempre te dio igual?” gritó.

Yuya reaccionó muy despacio.

Apoyó las manos en la mesa, poniéndose en pie, pasándose la lengua en el labio inferior y respirando hondo.

Esta vez, de todas formas, no tuvo éxito de calmarse.

“¡Maldita sea!” exclamó. “Antes de hablar, Yuri, te ruego de pedir mi versión de los hechos, antes que sacar conclusiones.” lo regaño, antes de seguir. “Hoy fue a dos supermercados en busca de los ingredientes para cocinar tu maldito plato favorido, tuve que preparar la pasta dos veces, quemé las albóndigas y probablemente me di quemaduras en el brazo. Y el sábado pasado salí con Yamada porque quería su consejo sobre esta maldita noche y porque quería darte esto.” sacó una cajita de joyería del bolsillo, bajándola en la mesa. “Pero es todo inútil, ¿verdad? Porque aunque me esfuerces nunca puedo hacer algo correcto. Pues decide qué hacer con esto, porque yo estoy harto de comprometerme tanto, ¡si luego no tengo éxito de obtener ni un maldito resultado!” terminó, abandonándose de vuelta en la silla, sirviéndose otro vaso de vino y tragándolo todo de una vez.

Yuri, entretanto, se había quedado quieto mirando la cajita.

La tomó, volteándosela en las manos unas veces antes de abrirla.

Cuando lo hizo, dejó de respirar.

“Yu... Yuya...” murmuró, la voz rota. “Es un anillo.” comentó, mirando fijo el arito de oro blanco como si fuera la primera vez que veía uno.

El mayor pareció calmarse frente a su reacción. Asintió, sin mirarlo.

“Sí. Sé que dijiste que en Francia el matrimonio homosexual es legal, y creo que me entiendes si te digo que es algo que no podemos hacer. Ahora no, al menos. Pero quería que tuvieras el anillo, que entendiera que si pudiera, dejaría todo y me casaría contigo ahora mismo porque...” hesitó, sonrojando. “Porque eres el elegido para mí, y yo lo sé, y no hay otra persona con quien querría estar por el resto de mi vida.” explicó, encogiéndose de hombros y entonces mirándolo, encontrándolo todavía absorto, mirando el anillo.

“¿Me lo pones?” susurró, dándole la cajita y la mano al mayor, que fue más cerca de él e hizo lo que le había pedido, no pudiendo evitar de sentirse emocionado por el gesto.

“Lo siento, Yuri. No quería gritar.” le dijo, mientras ambos ahora miraban la mano del menor, incapaces de evitarlo.

“No. No, soy yo que lo siento, Yuu. Tendría que haberte preguntado porque me hubieras mentido, y no pensar pronto que...” se interrumpió, sonriéndole avergonzado. “Me dejé llevar por el miedo de perderte, eso es todo.”

Yuya lo abrazó, apretándolo fuerte contra de sí y besándole la frente, acariciándole los brazos.

“Nunca vas a perderme, Yuri. Voy a quedarme contigo hasta que lo querrás.” le aseguró.

“Y siempre voy a quererlo.” comentó el menor.

Se quedaron en silencio, abrazados, y a Yuya le pareció la sensación mejor que hubiera tenido en su vida.

Había empezado su carrera hacia la eternidad, una eternidad que habría visto llegar sólo a lado de Yuri.

Era lo que iba a querer para siempre.


End file.
